The Research Triangle Institute (RTI) engage in a broad spectrum of research activity involving the use of live vertebrate animals. Current research programs include the studies of toxicology, teratology, metabolism, pharmacokinetics of xenobiotic materials, reproduction and fertility, (including assessment of chemical contraceptive drugs.), methods for better delivery of drugs, including the use of biodegradable polymer implants, and assessment of the mutagenic effects of chemicals and x-rays in mice. These programs are being conducted in an animal research facility that was renovated in 1987-1988 order to bring it into compliance with the more stringent standards associated with conducting toxicological and carcinogenic research. A portion of the funds ($467,995) for renovation were allocated through a PHS grant (SRC-1 A, 1 R24 RR03776-01) issued 9/08/87 by the NIH Division of Research Resources. These funds were matched by RTI in addition to $2,653,609 funded by RTI alone. The purpose of applying for additional funding at this time is to correct those deficiencies that could not be funded previously. These include: 1) refurbishing the floor in the cagewash areas; 2) adding supplemental air conditioning to three animal rooms in order to accommodate rabbits that require a lower temperature range; 3) replacing an 18 year old cagewasher; and 4) purchasing additional rabbit caging. Funding for these projects will help RTI to comply with those recommendations listed in previous AAALAC site visit reports, and to upgrade the husbandry of rabbits in accordance with the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals", NIH Publication No. 85-23, Revised 1985.